Subtle Understandings
by Jpanda92
Summary: “What did I tell you before?”I could feel her melting into me. I pulled back, my teeth raking across her lower lip. “I’m the only one who’s allowed to do this to you.” AU Sasuhina. M for sexual themes -not incest-
1. Chapter 1

AN: OK. this is the first chapter of Subtle Understandings. It's a bit different from how I normally write but bare with me. Also, just a warning, the romance side of this, while obviously there, is more light and casual. But I still like it. Also, I might just delete it if no one likes it. So, don't forget to say if you like it or not in a review.

* * *

My fist clenched as I lowered my head, letting the water from the shower run through my short black hair. I could feel myself shiver as the water ran down my spine. It was freezing. It had been for the past few days, ever since the landlord turned off our heater.

Stepping away from the liquid ice, I quickly lathered the shampoo into my hair, determined to finish this torture as soon as possible. Stepping back under, a string of curses escaped my lips as the water pressure died down until it stopped completely.

The water company had shut off our water, again. This is how it always went, first the heater, then the water, and some times the electricity. All because my bastard of a father couldn't even send the checks on time any more.

Running a frustrated hand through my still soapy hair I stepped out of the shower and dried off. Slipping into a pair of jeans I silently crept my way down the hall, stopping at the door to my sisters' room.

Sliding it open, my eyes first fell on the small form lying listlessly on the bed. I could feel myself smiling as I watched my youngest sister sleep. I liked these moments with her. They were quiet and peaceful, a major contradiction to how she acted when she was awake.

I turned to the other side of the room, seeing my other sister already awake and gathering her things for her morning shower.

"Don't bother." I spoke, smirking when I saw her jump in surprise. "The waters off again." She turned to face me and our eyes locked for a moment before she spoke.

"Again?" She asked, her long dark hair falling over her face. I simply nodded, turning my eyes back to Hanabi, listening to her small snores. "I'll start breakfast if you wake her up." She offered.

I took a moment to consider my options. I could either risk burning our breakfast or attempt to awaken the young girl. "Fine."

I could see the relief flash through her eyes as she left, offering me a small smile. I lingered in the doorway for a moment, watching her walk away. I knew my eyes probably lingered for too long, but I decided to push it off as brotherly love.

"Hanabi," I spoke softly, shaking the small girl. "Hanabi," Her brow furrowed as she turned over, mumbling in her sleep. "Wake up."

As usual, she didn't offer any response. Reaching up, I quickly grabbed the sheets, pulling them from her in one quick yank. Drowsy lavender eyes blinked up at me, reflecting my calm obsidian pools.

She looked around the room for a moment, as though confused as to where she was as I just watched. "Five more minutes," She groaned, closing her eyes again. I sat in silence as she drifted back to sleep in less than a minute.

Reaching out I woke her up again. She groggily opened her eyes and looked me in the face. "Go away onii-chan." She whined. Getting tired of her antics, I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, propping her up inside and closing the door behind me.

Hanabi was like that, ever since she was little. It used to be cute, but now it just seemed bothersome. But, that's what brothers are for right?

I walked into the kitchen, and paused. Hinata stood before the stove in her school uniform, humming to herself. I stayed there for a moment, just admiring the view. I saw her everyday and yet I never quite got used to how much she had grown.

Soundlessly I walked up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist. I felt her tense slightly before she relaxed. "What're you making?" I whispered, glancing down at the food.

"B-bacon and eggs." She answered, clearing her throat. She was so cute when she was flustered. I pulled her a little closer, until her back was pressed against my chest earning a heavy blush.

Running a finger down her side and trailing over her thigh, I felt her shiver against me, her head turned away from me. I love teasing her. That's what siblings do right? They tease each other?

Hearing the bathroom door open, I released her and walked silently to the table. Not a moment later, a smiling Hanabi entered the room.

"Morning, Hinata-neechan. Morning Sasuke-niichan." She greeted. I gave a barely audible 'hn' in response, listening distractedly as Hinata began a conversation with our sister.

I glanced at the clock as we finished eating. Knowing they wouldn't make it to the bus in time I stood and walked to the door. "Come on, I'll give you guys a ride to school."

Hanabi bounced happily to the car, dragging Hinata along while I lingered behind. Hanabi was the perfect imitation of her older sister. Both had long dark hair and calm lavender eyes.

Although Hanabi was more out spoken and abrasive compared to the quiet and gentle Hinata, you could definitely tell they were related. I was the odd one out. With my crisp black eyes and thick black hair I didn't resemble my family all that much. But that's to be expected.

Pulling out of the driveway, my eyes drifted to the mirror, watching Hinata and Hanabi as they talked behind me. Well, at least my father did something right in his life time. He did, after all, make us a family.

--"--"--

"Sasu-nii, don't forget I'm having a friend over later, ok?" Hanabi asked, her thin arms wrapping around my waist in a hug. I gave a small grunt in reply as she stepped back, a big smile on her still young face.

"Do need me to pick you guys up?" I offered. The smile was replaced by a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest. When we were younger, I used to make fun of her whenever she made that face, but I figure it's about time I stopped.

"I'm eleven years old. Stop treating me like a baby Onii-chan!" Oh the wonderful years of preteen rebellion. I walked forward and leaned down so I was almost her height, giving her a smile of my own.

"That's right. How could I have forgotten?" I teased, giving her a light kiss on her forehead. Hanabi furrowed her brow and lowered her head in embarrassment, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"Onii-chan!" She whined, trying to hide her embarrassment while rubbing the spot where I kissed her. "I told you, not in front of my friends." I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Sorry, sorry." I quickly apologized, choosing to ruffle her hair instead. She still looked a little pissed, but I could see a faint smile behind her scowl.

"Just don't let it happen again." She warned, turning to the school. "See you at home, Onii-chan, Onee-chan."

I watched her go before turning back to the car where Hinata was leaning against the side casually. A small smile lit her face as she waved goodbye to her sister. Walking over I took the space next to her.

"So, would you like for me to pick you up, or are you too old to hang out with your big brother too?" I asked, cocking my head in her direction. A small blush covered her cheeks as she looked back up at me, our faces only a few inches apart.

"I don't know." She started, looking away from me. "I might have plans after school." I knew she was just making fun of me. "For all you know I could have a date." Ok, it officially wasn't funny anymore.

I could feel my eyes narrow as she just gave me a smug smile. "I'll be here before the bell rings. Don't make me wait long, ok?" She just gave me a look that I took to mean something along the lines of 'whatever'.

She ran off to join a group of her friends, turning back only to stick her tongue out at me. I smirked to myself as I climbed back in the car and pulled out, only to stop again a few streets down.

--"--"--

I took a second to glance up from what I was doing. A couple had walked through the door, both holding hands and smiling happily. Reaching into the pocket on my apron I took out some menus and approached them, forcing myself to smile. "A table for two?" I asked as politely as I could, which judging from their faces wasn't all that polite.

The man just nodded, giving his wife a look from the corner of his eye. I scowled at him and led them to a table, laying the menus before them. The woman looked at me, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously and swinging her hips as she walked. She's one of those girls who thinks their hot because they got laid by the quarterback in high school. I just scoffed. She was no where near as pretty as Hinata. Even Hanabi could beat her, and she was only eleven.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked, ignoring the sideways glances the woman was sending me.

"Do you have coke or pepsi?" Asked the man, glancing up at me over his menu.

"Pepsi." That look he was giving me was getting really annoying.

"Then two diet pepsis." He answered, shoving the menu in my face. "I'll have a cheeseburger and she'll have the chicken salad." I took a glance at the woman expecting her to protest but she said nothing.

I scrawled down their order and gave the man a small 'hn' before walking away.

I came back a few minutes later, carrying their food. Setting it on the table I grunted a 'here' before leaving, only to be stopped by the man calling out to me.

Turning around I didn't pretend to be nice as I barked out a 'what'. "This burger is too cooked. I need another one." Cursing to myself I walked over and snatched it away, storming back into the kitchen.

I brought him another one, this time waiting for his seal of approval. My eye twitched seeing the smug look on his face as he pushed the food away again. "Now it's not cooked enough."

I could feel my muscles tighten as he smirked up at me. I could hear the woman whisper for him to stop embarrassing her in public. He just gave her a look that clearly read 'shut the hell up'. She glanced at me again, and his face got even redder seeing this. Oh. Now it made a lot more sense.

My body relaxed as a smirk set over my face. Leaning down on the table I gave him a steely look, making his smile falter. "Sir," I spit out, putting on a fake smile. "It's very immature to send back your food because you're jealous that your little girlfriend finds me more attractive than you." That seemed to hit the spot.

I saw the girl brighten up a little bit as he turned red. I really didn't need to give her any false hope. "Not that I care. I wouldn't date a cow like her anyway." That should take care of that.

"That's it, we're leaving. But not before I talk to your manager about this." He announced, standing up from his seat. Good, I was getting sick of their ugly faces anyway. Just as I opened my mouth to express these thoughts, a voice interrupted me.

"Please don't. I am so sorry for his behavior. I assure you, this has never happened before. Now, if you will please just sit down I'll make sure that you get a new server and I'll even give you desert for free." The blonde boy smiled down at the couple, waiting patiently for them to sit back down. As soon as they did, he took back the burger, apologizing profusely for my behavior.

He gripped my arm and dragged me to the kitchen with him. I didn't resist. It would only be bothersome to get in a fight in the middle of the restaurant.

"Sasuke. How many times have I told you? You can't provoke the customers." He scolded, handing the burger back to the chef and muttering orders. "Seriously dude, learn some people skills."

I watched as Naruto picked up the burger and took it to the man who happily accepted it. Figures he's accept it from that idiot. I hated to admit it, but I didn't have very good people skills. I got pissed easily and I never could tolerate others.

Naruto normally always had to save me when I got into fights with customers. Which is more often that I'm willing to admit. Even if Naruto graduated the lowest in our class, he could still befriend anyone at anytime. Stupid little idiot was just too friendly.

"He was being a bitch, I had to set him straight." I justified myself, looking Naruto straight in his bright blue eyes. He just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know what the boss will say if she finds out. Why don't you just go work the check in desk." He suggested, pinning a few more orders to the wheel.

"Fine, whatever." I walked casually out of the kitchen, my hands in my pockets and right to the front desk. This is normally where I spent my days. I only had to deal with people for a short amount of time and it was never enough to do any real damage.

After a while of answering phones and ushering people, the door opened one more time, showing exactly who I was longing to see. Hinata walked through the door, her hair blown back from the slight wind and her eyes wide as she scanned the seating room for me.

Ducking behind the desk, I walked up to her as quietly as possible and slipped my arms around her waist. Apparently she already knew it was me as she twisted around with a large grin on her beautiful face.

"Hey Sasuke. Didn't see you there." She giggled. I knew I should have let her go, like any normal brother would do, but she was intoxicating. Just holding her was enough to stir up emotions inside me.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in school?" I loosened my hold and she slipped out of my arms, instead choosing to place her hand in mine. Everything about her is just so cute.

"I wanted to have lunch with my big brother. Can you take a break?" Her silver eyes stared into mine and I found myself nodding. Technically, I already used my break, but I figure if I'm not fired by now, then what the hell, why not.

I took us to a table near the kitchen. It's the one deemed for workers. It gets pretty loud but there's never any retarded customers close enough to wave you down as they pretend not to notice that you're on your break.

She laughed as I snuck into the kitchen and stole us some lunch. God I love her laugh. We had almost finished eating when Naruto fell into the booth next to me, that broad smile on his face.

Hinata flushed seeing him. She had had a crush on him when she was younger. It was adorable really, but a little annoying. I only find comfort in the fact that she doesn't like him anymore. As a brother, I say she can do much better.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, helping himself to my fries. Frowning, he squirted ketchup on the small pile that was left. I sent him a silent glare before pushing the plate over to him. I hate ketchup.

"I just came to visit my brother during lunch." Hinata offered, taking out her cell phone and checking the time. "Which was over five minutes ago. Sorry, I gotta go." I watched her slide out of the booth, her short skirt sliding across the plastic like material of the seat. "See you later Sasuke. It was nice seeing you Naruto."

I didn't turn to watch her leave, but I did listen as the door chime rang, announcing her departure. I liked it when she visited me at work, even if we only got a few minutes alone together.

"Man, your sister is hot." Naruto voiced, turning back around in his seat. He had watched her leave.

"That's gross man. Don't talk about my sister like that." I countered, my voice loosing it's enthusiasm as I gathered the plates. But even if I say that, I can't help but agree. Hinata is definitely hot.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Stay away." He turned his head away, ending the conversation. Naruto is my best friend, he always has been. And although he can be a total idiot, I know why he'd never tried to get with Hinata. It wasn't because of the age difference, and it definitely wasn't because I told him not to. It's because, even though he pretends not to, he knows how I feel. The dobe's more observant than I'd ever give him credit for.

Walking back to the desk, my eyes drift to the windows, thinking more about my beloved family. I could feel myself smiling as I remembered the first time I had met Hinata. She was so small as she clung to her mother's long coat. Everything about her had changed since then. Everything except her eyes; I loved those even then.

* * *

AN: So yeah, that's it. Hope you liked it. Or are at least interested. Don't forget to review. If you like it I'll post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OK. here's the next installment of my still experimental story. I hope you all enjoy it and continue to send in your reviews. And to all those who are reading my other story Insanity's consciousness, don't worry. I haven't given up on it. The next chapter should be done in the next day or two.

Also, incase some of you aren't clear, no, Sasuke and Hinata are, technically, not blood related. This is not an incest story. And Archee-chan, I know what you mean about the summary, it's not that great. So, if anyone has any good ideas for a better summary, feel free to share.

* * *

"Hanabi, we're home! You here?" Hinata yelled, flinging her bag on the floor beside the door. She'd leave it there, and later, I'd pick it up and bring it to her room. Even if it was unnecessary and tedious, it was our routine, and I enjoyed it.

I walked into the kitchen leaving Hinata to look around the house. Hanabi was probably around here somewhere. Flipping casually through the mail I paused seeing a thick envelope with no return address.

Tearing along the top I lazily removed the contents. I knew what they were. They came every month. Looking through the different slips, I read over the names scrawled on them in that same handwriting I had become so familiar with.

Sighing I opened the drawer with the envelopes. Taking out the already pre-addressed envelopes I slipped the appropriate checks into them. Looks like my dad had finally remembered to send them.

"She's not here." Hinata sighed as she entered the room, pulling herself up onto the counter. I knew that her actions were innocent. I knew that she didn't even think of the fact that her tiny skirt was riding up as she casually swung her legs back and forth. And I also knew that at that moment, I was glad we were alone.

"Really? So, what do you want to do?" I asked, positioning myself in front of her. Even with her sitting on the counter, I was still taller. Her eyes met with mine, and I could have sworn, for one brief second, that a dirty thought ran through that sweet little head of hers. But then again, it might have been me with the dirty thought.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do I guess." We just stood there for a moment; the sun shining through the kitchen window and the overhead fan creating a subtle breeze through out the room. I just twirled her hair around my finger, the other hand pressed innocently against the counter beside her.

She had said that I could decide. But the only thing I wanted to do at the moment wasn't exactly considered family fun.

My hand moved from her hair, to her arm, tracing her skin up and down, my eyes following the movements. Her face held a subtle blush but she didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if that meant she was ok with what I was doing, but right now, even if she said something, I'm not sure that I would stop.

Leaning forward, our foreheads connected as my hand made its way to her face, finally settling on her neck. We were close. I could feel our breath mingle, our eyes never straying from each other. Even in the state we were in, I was still vaguely aware of her hand slipping over mine; encasing it between the cool countertop and her soft touch.

Just a little closer. One more tiny, insignificant move and our lips would connect. One more move, and my little sister would be all mine.

"I'm home! Anyone here?" Hanabi's voice rang throughout the house. Darting my eyes away, I backed up, watching out of the corner of my eye as a blushing Hinata jumped down from the counter. We were so close.

"We're in the kitchen." Hinata yelled back, her breath labored. Even if we hadn't actually done anything, I could still make her loose her breath. I'll admit, that in itself makes me want her even more.

"Hey guys, you don't mind if Sakura stays for dinner right?" Hanabi, while asking both of us, only looked at Hinata. A smart move on her part considering she's the more lenient one.

Hinata glanced over at me, her eyes pleading as she bit her lower lip. The one I had come so close to kissing not even a minute ago. I wanted to say no. I wanted to say no really, really badly. I never liked Sakura all that much. She talks a lot and she's very clingy. But I could never say no to Hinata. "Fine."

Just as the word left my mouth, a short pink haired girl raced through the open door, latching onto my side. "Sasuke-kun! I missed you. Did you miss me?"

Yes, Haruno Sakura is one of Hanabi's best friends and a frequent visitor to this house. She says she's in love with me, but I don't take it too personally. She's said that to every older guy she meets. She says they're her type. Which is ironic considering how young she is.

"hn." Normally I just ignore her, but it's a little hard when she's literally got me in a death grip.

"Really? I'm so happy you missed me. When we're married, I'll be with you everyday." She gushed, pulling away slightly to look into my face and giving me that grin she always had. It kinda reminded me of Naruto.

"Sakura. Leave my brother alone." Hanabi complained trying to pry Sakura off of me. I glanced up to see Hinata laughing to herself, her hand covering her mouth in attempt to hide it. Well, at least I have one faithful sibling.

"But hana-chan! He's so hot! We're going to get married and have the hottest babies alive!" I really don't like Sakura all that much.

Glancing up at Hinata, I couldn't help but let myself smile. Hinata's face had gone from humor, to, what I would like to assume is, jealousy.

"Eww. That's so gross Sakura. I mean, look at him. He's so OLD! Not to mention how annoying he can get. He's rude, embarrassing, and sometimes, he walks around without a shirt." Hinata's giggle was back. I scowled down at the two younger girls as they bickered back and forth.

I reached up to massage my temples as I closed my eyes. I could already feel a headache coming. But I couldn't really be mad at Hanabi. I know having a twenty year old brother probably isn't the most enjoyable thing in the world for an eleven year old.

Sighing, I escaped into the living room, settling to watch TV. Hinata entered after me, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. She didn't give me any signs that she wanted to be near me. She never really did. All of her advances were merely friendly; just things between brother and sister. I was always the one having to push things farther.

Dinner was mildly uneventful. Hinata carried the conversation with our youngest sibling and her friend while I remained relatively silent. I wouldn't have been able to add to the conversation even if I had wanted to. My mind seemed to be focused on other things at the moment.

Like how to get Hinata alone, or simply the way her fingers moved over the silverware. Everything from her lips to the way she walks or talks always seems so gentle and delicate. I suppose that's just another reason she seems so irresistible to me. That prideful male side of me wants to completely dominate the small girl.

A smirk came to my face thinking of a few choice situations were she would willingly submit to me. All seemed slightly irrational while also being highly satisfactory.

"Sasu-nii, would it be okay is Sakura spent the night?" Hanabi asked, her eyes pleading. "Her parents are gone on business and she doesn't want to be home alone." I looked from my sister to her friend, looking for any of the usual signs that they were lying. Of course, I found none.

"Fine. But she sleeps on the couch." Hanabi didn't seem surprised. Hinata on the other hand looked a little shocked.

"Sasuke, don't make the guest sleep on the couch." I could tell she was serious. She always had better posture when she was serious, like she was more alert. I didn't say anything, just stared. She paused before turning to Sakura. I would like to think that pause meant something. But, under the current situation, I wouldn't count on it. "You can take my bed Sakura, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Really?" I could hear Sakura's surprise. It wasn't exactly a secret that she didn't like Hinata. She had made it fairly obvious over the years. She never did anything necessarily unkind to Hinata, but she had always resented her for getting the affection from me that she herself desired. "You don't have to do that."

"No. You're the guest. It'll be my pleasure." Sakura merely nodded, glancing at me over the top of her glass. That simple nod and a few hours later I found myself watching as Hinata carried a pillow and blanket to the couch.

She had on a simple smile, not caring to look over to the wall where I was leaning; watching. Hanabi and Sakura had gone to bed about an hour ago, but I could still hear them whispering and giggling when I passed the door.

"It's ok Sasuke. One night on the couch won't kill me." She looked over at me, a slight smirk gracing her smooth features. I knew that look. It was the one she used when she teased me. The one I always saw before I let other parts of my mind take over.

"Sleep with me." I practically commanded. The implications didn't register in my mind until a bright blush adorned her normally pale skin.

"S-Sasuke." She breathed, trying to control the blush that was slowly receding down her neck.

"It'll be cold tonight. You can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch." I wasn't sure what she would have said, whether she would have refused or complied, but at the moment, I honestly was just concerned for her. She is my sister after all.

"It's ok Sasuke. I'll be ok out here. Go to bed, you have work tomorrow." It was a dismissal, that much was obvious. Taking one last look at her as she settled down on the long leather couch, I headed off to my own room.

It was just after one in the morning, and as I predicted, it was freezing. Pushing the covers off myself, I silently crept to the door and walked out to the living room. It was dark, but I knew my way around.

I paused seeing Hinata sitting on the couch, her body held in a tight ball as she wrapped the blankets around her for warmth. Clicking my tongue I walked up to her and wordlessly took her hand in mine, pulling her from the make shift bed and leading back to my room.

She didn't protest and she didn't seem surprised. In fact, she seemed relieved. Maybe even happy. Guiding her through the dark we eventually reached my bed where I laid her down under the layers of sheets and comforters.

Turning back around I was going to head for the living room. I wasn't as sensitive to the cold as she was, and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I stopped, feeling her grip my arm, and turned back.

"Sleep with me." She whispered, blinking up at me. I nodded and settled down next to her, positioning myself close enough to feel the heat from her body. Rolling onto my back, I stared up at the ceiling, listening as her breaths slowed and her movement seized.

* * *

AN: Ok, so not much happened in this chapter. But you have to understand that this story is a casual real life thing. I'm going to be taking my time bringing in lots of different characters and developing them. Don't worry, it won't go too slow, but try and bare with me. So, until next time. Which shouldn't be that far away. Most likey before school starts up again. Remember, review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey, sorry for the late update. I'd like to give a quick thanks to all those people who reviewed on this story. I feel wierd doing this, but I find myself apologizing everytime I update. So, here I go again. I'd like to quickly apologize for the lack of Sasuhina...action in this chapter. BUT! fear not, there will be some good stuff coming up. Trust me.

Ok, I know that A LOT of you guys are confused on...well, a few different things. I completely understand your confusion. I'm going to explain things, it's just that I can't right now. If I did it would...ruin the story. Well, you'll understand when we get there. Hopefully. NEways, enjoy this chapter and sorry for the kinda abrupt ending, originally this chapter was longer but I realized that writing the next part leads to another part of the story and that would take even longer to write and longer to update, so yeah. Hope you guys like it, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"No." I spoke calmly, and clearly, but she still didn't seem to understand. Her face scrunched as she stared across the table at me, it was painfully obvious that she was angry.

"But why!?" That had been her argument for the last three minutes, it was getting less sad; and more annoying.

"Because I said so, that's why. You're not nearly old enough to start dating. Much less go away with some guy." I saw her shift her eyes to Hinata, hoping she might give her the answer she wanted. But Hinata shook her head, firming stating which side she was on. I only wish she didn't look so sympathetic.

"That's not fair Onii-chan! You don't even know him!" She screamed but I didn't even blink, choosing instead to watch impassively as she stormed out the dinner door, the bell chiming behind her as the door swung shut.

"I'll go after her." Naruto offered, raising himself from the booth and hurrying out the door.

I dropped my head in frustration, massaging my temples in hopes of soothing the throbbing. I felt a cool hand on mine. "Don't worry about it Sasuke, she'll get over it." She looked reassuring, she sounded reassuring, but it didn't feel very reassuring.

"I know, it's just, I hate it when she gets angry." Her hand gently touched my cheek, bringing my face to look at hers.

Looking me in the eyes her gaze turned serious, her voice steady as she spoke. "You had to Sasuke. She couldn't have honestly expected you to let her go away for a weekend with a boy." She shifted a little, her leg brushing lightly against my own. She didn't seem to notice.

My eyes shifted from her face to the rest of the restaurant. It was my night to close up. I always brought my family here for dinner after I flipped the sign outside so it read 'closed'. Normally, it was a nice family outing, but now it was just the two of us.

"Well, we should go. Naruto's probably taking her to the house." I sighed, a little reluctant to go face the problems at home. I had barely moved before her hand gripped my sleeve.

"Maybe we could stay a little while, you know, and talk?" I didn't want to talk. To me, talking was highly overrated.

"hn." I settled back into the seat and turned to face her. She just smiled; that small, innocent smile that suits her so perfectly.

"So, I was thinking," She started, fidgeting with my hand now. "if you felt like it," Her eyes never left our hands. "We could possibly go to the court house?"

"The court house?" I don't know if it's just me, but the court house isn't the place I'd pick to go.

"Yeah, I have to write a report and I need a ride. Please?" I hate it when she says please, it's just too adorable.

I sighed. The courthouse wasn't exactly my ideal choice of a date, but then again, she never did say it'd be a date. That was just my imagination running wild.

"Fine. We'll go on Saturday." She just smiled. I'm like putty in her hands. "But you owe me."

Her smile dropped as she tilted her head in confusion. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing comes to mind at the moment." I grinned, she looked kind of worried. "But when something comes up, I'll let you know."

She nodded, seeming to think it over quickly in her head. She probably didn't think I'd make her do anything too bad. She was probably right.

"Anything else you wanted to talk about?" She just bit her bottom lip. She did that when she was nervous. I thought it was adorable.

"Yes, actually." I leaned a little closer. She probably thought it was because I couldn't hear her. But really it was just because now we were only a good five inches apart at most. "I was wondering, since I have next week off of school, if I could have some friends over."

"Sure, I don't see why not." That made sense to me. I don't know why she was so nervous about it.

She nodded her head and sipped on her soda. I just watched. It's amazing how agile her pearl pink lips seemed sometimes. Although, I wished she'd use them for other things.

"We should probably go home. Naruto will be waiting."

We walked home in silence. It was nice; just the two of us. It was a good five blocks back to our home. We took our time.

I held her hand the whole way. I didn't want her to get lost. She didn't complain. It was nice.

--

It's been three days since Hanabi's spoken to me. She's been giving me the silent treatment. Honestly if I had to compliment her on something it'd have to be her determination. Once she starts something, she doesn't stop until she's done.

"Hanabi, open the door." There was no answer. Typical. She was probably on the phone with Sakura talking about how horrible I am. Again, typical. "Fine. Me and Hinata are leaving soon, ok? We'll be back in a few hours."

"Whatever! Like I care!" Well, at least she answered this time.

"She still not talking to you?" I turned around, exasperated.

"No. I hate to say it but at this rate I wish she would have just gone with that kid." Hinata gave me a sympathetic look. She grabbed my hands with hers and intertwined our fingers.

"It's ok. She'll get over it. You're her big brother." Yeah. Brother.

"Well, this brother is sick of teenage girl hormones. Doesn't she another two years before those are supposed to set in? " Hinata giggled; the one that sounds like bells' chiming that never seizes to amaze me.

"Sasuke, it can't be that bad. I'm a teenager after all." Yes. I am very, very aware of that fact. I stepped back a moment and appraised her, a playful smirk on my face.

"Hmm, I suppose you are." I answered, tugging her closer. Almost close enough for our bodies to touch. "So why are you so much easier to handle?"

"Hmm…" She pondered, resting her hands on my chest. I could just see her bright eyes looking up at me through her dark bangs. "Maybe it's the person who's handling me." I'm sure she didn't mean it like it sounded, but god that was hot. It brought up many unneeded pictures into my head. "Oh. We should get going. They're opening soon."

--

"Wasn't that fun Sasuke?" She sounded so bubbly. You would think that after four hours of wandering the court house and getting completely lost she would be tired and irritated like me. No such luck.

"I guess you could say that." I wanted to say it was the most boring thing I'd ever done, but I didn't want to do anything that would ever take away her smile.

"It was amazing. I mean, did you see how big it was?" She was so excited it was amusing. It's times like these that remind me how young she really is. Normally, she doesn't act like a normal fifteen year old.

She went on like that for a while; until we got home.

"Hanabi, we're home." Hinata called, pushing the door open with her hip; her arms were filled with groceries we had picked up on the way back. She set the items in the kitchen before disappearing down the hall.

Unpacking the bag I put them in the right places, sighing at our latest grocery trip. I always seemed to buy more when I took someone else with me. Walking to the fridge I noticed a note pinned onto the door with a magnet.

'_Hinata,_

_Went to the mall with Sakura and Shino. We're meeting up with some people. Be back around dinner. _

_Hanabi._

_PS. Ignore Sasuke-teme for me.'_

"Tch. Typical."

"Sasuke, I can't find her." Her face showed slight worry at her sister's absence.

"She left something for you." She read over the note while I continued to put away the groceries. I could hear her sigh in relief behind me. "So, you going to ignore me like she asked?"

"Now why would I do that?" She asked, her smile teasing. We didn't say anything for a while, just moving about the kitchen together. I don't think she noticed when I'd pause just to watch her. Especially when she would reach up for the top shelf and her shirt would ride up just enough to see the bottom of her stomach. That small amount of her soft skin was enough to make my insides burn. "Sasuke, can you get this? I can't reach it."

I barely heard her. But I'm sure she wouldn't blame me. After all, she is the one distracting me. I took the two steps needed to reach her.

She didn't seem surprised when I stepped behind her. She didn't seem surprised when I easily reached the top shelf. In fact, she didn't even seem all that surprised when my other hand settled itself on that tantalizing skin I'd been staring at earlier.

I slid my hand up a little higher, spreading my fingers wide across her flat stomach. She didn't stop me. This pleased me.

Testing these newly found boundaries I slid my hand a little farther, my fingers stroking across her skin. I stepped a little closer to her in order to push the container onto the shelf; she shivered, she liked it. "Anything else you'd like me to do?" And when I asked that, I really meant anything else; preferably something that would get rid of that nagging ache in the bottom of my stomach.

"A-actually yeah." Hinata flushed, her hands tugging at the bottom of her skirt, uncertain what else to do with them. I hummed a soft 'what' in her ear, feeling her jump slightly as my breath spilled down her neck. "Would it be ok if I threw a party?" My hand had almost reached the bottom of her bra now, only a little farther. "And c-could you, p-possibly, buy us some alcohol?"

"What?" I spun her around, giving her a shocked and somewhat unbelieving expression. Great, all that hard work and I ruin it. Good going Sasuke.

"W-well, it's just that, I've been planning this party for a while but then I heard that Karin was throwing one too and mine has to be better than hers. Besides, she doesn't have the coolest brother in the world to buy her stuff." She smiled a sweet smile, one that could make any guy grovel at her feet.

I stared at her long and hard. I was trying to ignore her pout and just think. Technically, I'm not her guardian, but still, I'm the one who's been looking out for her all this time. Her hand reached out for mine and gripped it, her fingers playing tentatively with mine.

Oh what the hell, a little alcohol wouldn't hurt. "Fine. But I've got rules. One, the only alcohol that comes into this house is supplied by me. Two, no one's allowed in the bedrooms, I don't need teenagers leaving stains on my sheets. And Three, you can't have any." She quickly agreed, a smile lighting up her face. Well, at least one of us was happy.

"Ano, I have one more favor." She bit her lip and grabbed my other hand.

"What?"

"Please don't be mad." I would have asked her 'why', but I was interrupted by the doorbell. Giving me a quick apologetic look she dashed to the door. I stayed in the kitchen and listened as multiple voices floated down the hall.

Why is it that I never seem to be alone with that girl?

--

"Hey Sasuke, look at that." Naruto leaned over the counter, tilting his head in the direction of the kitchen. I quickly glanced up before looking back at what had been monopolizing my attention. At the moment it was a rather difficult crossword puzzle.

A seven letter word for enthusiastic…seven letter word….for enthusiastic….

"She must be new." Naruto continued, fidgeting with the stack of papers. "Wonder what her name is." I could feel the crease between my eyebrows; seven letter word for enthusiastic. "We should go introduce ourselves."

"Relax Dobe, if she's new, I'm sure we'll have the pleasure of being introduced." God, it's on the tip of my tongue.

"Dude, she's coming over." Naruto's elbow gabbed into my side as he straightened up. Sending him a quick glare I looked over to see a smiling blonde bound her way over to us. Zealous. That's it, zealous. I quickly wrote it into the squares, smirking at the newly completed puzzle.

"Naruto, Sasuke." I looked up to see my boss smiling at us, his balding head shining from the bright lights. "I'd like for you to meet your new co-worker. She'll be working with you starting today." Once again my eyes trailed to the girl beside him. I quickly took in her long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and smiling face. I wondered to myself if she was somehow related to Naruto.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, if you need anything, feel free to come to me." Naruto all but jumped over the counter, taking her hand as he gave her a flirtatious smile. Guess they're not related. "That's Sasuke, don't bother talking to him. He's kinda a bastard." I rolled my eyes, already annoyed by the conversation. Baka.

She smiled even bigger as she looked between the two of us. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Yamanaka Ino, I look forward to working with you." Glancing at the door I sighed as the first customers of the day walked in.

"Naruto, seat them please. Sasuke, if you could show her around, I need to go to a meeting." Sighing I walked around the counter, watching out of the corner of my eyes as Naruto greeted the customers with a cheery smile. How anyone can be that happy this early in the morning is beyond me.

Grabbing her by the elbow I hurriedly ushered her into the back. "So you're Sasuke right? I've heard a lot about you." Her voice was lowered, sultry almost. Scoffing I turned the corner and headed to the employee break room. I didn't really feel like showing her around.

"Yeah? Like what?" I glared at her as she sat across from me, her fingers laced together to form a platform for her chin. She smirked, she actually smirked.

"Well, I hear that although you're," her cobalt eyes flicked over me for a second as she paused, "handsome, you hardly ever go out on dates. A girl has to wonder why." A cheeky grin replaced her sly smirk as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

My eyes narrowed as I appraised her. "That, is none of your business." Her smile dropped as she stared at me, but her eyes gleamed with humor. Bitch.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, don't be like that." She all but pouted at me. God this girl goes through a lot of faces in one conversation.

Looking her straight in the eyes, I gave her a hard glare. "Look, I'm not interested in dating you, so fuck off." The last thing I need is some girl pining for my attention.

"Well that's good. Cuz I'm not interested in dating you either." She smiled earnestly as she stood, dusting her uniform apron off. "Now, Sasuke, I have to go show myself around. Again, I look forward to working with you." With that she left, not even giving me a chance to utter a word.

Sighing I walked back out to the front and retook my post at the front desk. I watched as Naruto seated customers and showed Ino how to balance the trays. She smiled when he smiled and laughed when he laughed; it was like watching two little blonde clones running around. Sighing I flipped lazily through the daily paper, pausing again to look at the crossword. Zealous. That's what the new girl was; zealous.

* * *

AN: SO yeah, that's that. Hope it was ok. Some parts of it were kinda blah, but needed, trust me. sigh...Oh yeah, also, I was considering having a future chapter be in Hinata's POV. Now, the whole inspiration, and frankly what makes this story interesting, is that it's in Sasuke's POV. So, do you, as the reader, think it'd be a good idea to have on in Hinata's? Just tell me your thoughts in a review, it'd be appreciated. Til next time!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok, so it's been a really (and I mean REALLY) long time since I've updated. And for that, I apologize. I've been meaning to work on this for so long but I just never found the time to do it. Ok, so this chapter kinda sucks since not much happens and it was actually supposed to be the first part of a chapter but I decided to just put it up since finishing it would take even longer. Hope you guys are still interested in this story and aren't too upset about how bad I am when it comes to updating.

I'd like to give a quick thanks to all of you reviewers out there and hope that you will continue to review on this story because that would be beyond totally awesome of you!

* * *

We were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Hinata was curled up on my lap, her hand fidgeting with mine. Hanabi wasn't home again, she hardly ever was anymore. I was beginning to worry; if anything happened to her I'd never forgive myself. But Hinata said Hanabi was fine; that she just needed some time away from the house. I knew what she really meant; she need some time away from me.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?" I blinked down at her as she tilted her head up to look me in the face. We were both wrapped up in a blanket. It was cold tonight. What kind of brother would I be if I let my little sister freeze to death?

"Shouldn't you be starting dinner soon? They'll be here any minute." I looked over at the clock, noticing the time. 6:24. I hadn't noticed it was so late.

"I suppose." However, I made no effort to move, neither did she. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" She blushed and made a small sound of surprise as she looked down at herself; realizing she was still in her pajamas.

She looked back at me, her blush still prominent on her pale skin. "Y-yeah. I guess y-you're right." I smiled as she unwrapped herself and wiggles away from me.

I followed her soon after, leaving the movie to play in the background; I liked the noise when I cooked.

Everything was going smoothly, the pasta was simmering, the bread was baking, the soup was cooking, and I got to watch Hinata run around the house in her too small short shorts as she cleaned. Yeah, everything was going smoothly.

I heard the doorbell ring and snapped out of my trance. Well, I suppose that was for the best, any longer and the bread would have burned.

"I'll get it." She yelled, running to the door.

I set the stoneware on the counter, preparing myself for the onslaught of shrieks and squeals that normally occupied the house whenever Hinata had friends over, but the weirdest thing happened; there weren't any. Switching the stove to low I walked calmly to the entrance, wiping my hands on a towel.

"Hinata, who was it?" But I didn't get my answer. Hell, I didn't need one. Standing in the doorway with a smiling and all together giddy Hinata linked around the waist of the last person I had expected to see. And in all honesty, the last person I wanted to see. Itachi.

Peeling my eyes away from his I glanced down at Hianta who had begun to release him. "Hinata, why don't you go set the table."

"But Itachi-kun is-"

"Please." It was more of a demand than anything, and a rather rude one at that, but it got the point across. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she left the room, barely registering the worried look she gave me as she passed.

"Hello, little brother."

"Itachi."

_

"What do you want?" My hands fiddled with the different objects laid out on the counter, my conscious trying to persuade the rest of me that stabbing him and hiding his dead, rotting body was a bad idea.

"Am I not allowed to visit my darling little brother and two lovely younger sisters?" God, his voice bugs me.

"No, as a matter of fact, you're not." Even my conscious was beginning to see the benefits of stabbing him.

"I don't know about that." He mused, sliding his finger across the counter. He looked so innocent, so oblivious to my hatred. I wonder if I'd be able to shove him in the pantry. Naw, his giant head would never fit. "Hinata-chan seemed excited to see me."

"That's because she doesn't know you." Running a hand through my hair, I tried to calm myself. Feeling some of the tension gone I leaned against the counter, looking into eyes identical to my own. I hate how he looks just like me. It makes our relation too damn obvious. "You've been gone for four years, she doesn't know anything about you."

"Now don't say that. She's my little sister too, you know." He smiled and picked up a piece of bread. "I care about her just as much as you do." Like hell he does.

"You good for nothing son of a bit-"

"Itachi-niisan!" I stopped, seeing Hanabi bound into the kitchen. Itachi smiled down at her as he picked her up to give her a hug. She smiled too. Glad to see we're all one big god damned happy family. "Itachi-nii, I missed you so much! Are you staying?"

"Well, that's up to you're big brother over there." Her eyes turned to me and for once in a long time, she didn't look angry or spiteful. She actually looked like an eleven year old kid who was happy to see their older brother.

"Can he stay, Sasu-nii? Please, please, please, please, please." Her lips quivered as she stared at me. Great.

"Fine. He can stay."

"Yay! Thank you Sasu-nii!" She gave me a quick hug before grabbing Itachi's hand and dragging him down the hallway. "Come on, there's so much I want to show you."

Well, at least Hanabi's not mad at me anymore. If only I didn't have to trade that for an even more torturous hell.

* * *

AN: So yeah, that was it. Really short and I'm sorry but like I said, it would have been longer if I had tried to actually finish the chapter. So, leave a review if you could and a quick note to all the people who might be reading my other story (insanity's consciousness) I'm planning on updating that one really soon and if it's not out in the next few days, it'll definitely be out by next weekend. Hope this chapter didn't suck too much. Bye bye peoples!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: wow.....been a really long time. I hope you guys even remember this story. I don't even know what happened. I guess I've just been busy and filled with writers block....

NEways. I hope you guys like the chapter and hopefully it clears up a few things for those of you who are still confused... and sorry that there's not much dialouge in this chapter. It's mainly descriptions and all that...hope you enjoy.

and thank you to all of those who took time to review. Even if it was forever ago. Hopefully you'll still feel a need to review after you read this chapter.

* * *

Tonight was not my night. Itachi had insisted on helping with the rest of dinner and with the house full of guests and my sisters running from room to room with their friends, I should have seen the disaster that was on its way. Ironically, the disaster knocked, waited, and politely asked for 'Hinata-chan' when I opened the door.

"Hi." The boy in the doorway reached out his hand, his large smile a reminder of yet more guests who were coming. "I'm Kiba. Hinata invited me." We shook hands, but I didn't say anything as I moved aside to let him in. "You must be Sasuke-san, right?" I nodded. "Thought so." I wanted to ask him why, but found it far less important than other things.

"Hinata's in the back. The others are already here." He muttered a faint 'sweet' before turning and walking down the hall. I thought for a moment, trying to remember a time when Hinata had mentioned a Kiba. If she had, I couldn't think of it.

"Who was that?" Hanabi asked, taking a bite from a piece of bread she had stolen from the kitchen.

"He said his name's Kiba." We both carried the dishes to the table, setting out places from everyone.

"Oh, you mean Hinata's boyfriend." Hanabi giggled. The muscles in my body tightened, and a sharp pain shot through my chest.

"Her what?"

"Her boyfriend." Hanabi repeated, oblivious to my hands clenching the edges of the plates. "Everyone at school is talking about it." She walked back to the kitchen and returned with a few more plates. "Ok, well, maybe not everyone. But it's true. I even see them together at lunch sometimes; holding hands or walking off to find someplace that's more private."

She giggled to herself, her eyes narrowing deviously as she continued to talk about her sister and her latest 'hook up'. I didn't want to believe it. Surely Hinata would have mentioned this 'Kiba' at some point.

"But don't worry, Sasu-nii," Hanabi reassured, setting out the last of the silverware, "I'm sure they'll use proper protection when the time comes." I stared at her in disbelief. She was only eleven and already talking like this. Maybe I should be more mindful of what exactly is on those soap operas she claims are 'utterly addicting'.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I heard the front door open, signaling the arrival of the last of the guests. "Go tell everyone that dinner's ready." She nodded and skipped off, oblivious to just how much that information had affected me. Holding back a snarl I took my place at the table and settled in for a night that was guaranteed to be from hell itself.

==========___________============_____________

If I had to sum up the night in two words, I would probably be much too pissed off to come up with anything more descriptive than 'fucked up'.

On one end of the table I had my long lost brother schmoozing his way right up the ass of everyone around him in order to kiss it properly. On the other end I could just see a flicker of silver out of the corner of my eye as a boy who looked to be about thirteen tried to hit on my youngest sister. Which, judging from the giggles and small exclamation of 'Kakashi' that I heard, he was doing a pretty damn good job of it.

Then of course there was Naruto who sat beside me, his loud voice and booming laugh only made louder by the encouragement of our latest blonde coworker who sat beside him.

But even with all this happening, all of my attention and anger seemed to be focused on the two people sitting across the table and a little to the left from me. I found myself taking in everything about the boy, from his straggly brown hair, to the red triangles on his face, to his wolfish smile. He seemed more dog like than human, I could just imagine the fleas that he was spreading around my house.

Every time he spoke to her, every time he looked at her, I found myself glaring harder at the pair, sure that my hatred for the boy was obvious in my eyes. But he never seemed to notice as he continued to flirt shamelessly with my little sister.

Hinata on the other hand, did seem to notice my gaze. Every now and then her sweet, silver eyes would flit up to meet my own hard stare before sliding back to her companion, only the smallest of lines around her mouth signaling that she saw my utter hatred for the boy.

I didn't eat much and the only person I could muster up the patience to talk to was Hinata's friend Konan- a dark but quiet girl who always seemed to be thinking of other things- who happened to be sitting beside me. Even that conversation didn't last long as her attention was pulled away by one of Hinata's more outgoing friends, Anko.

After what seemed like, and most likely had been hours, the guests began to leave, stopping only to say goodbye and express their gratitude for the invitation. I gave little more than a shrug as they filed out; still smiling and waving goodbye to the others.

I was almost positive that more than one person had tied to strike up a conversation with me, but I ignored them as I sat back on the couch, my eyes closed and head pounding from the sheer effort I had put into containing myself.

I could hear the voices of Hanabi and her friends as they laughed from within my room – which Hanabi had commandeered on the grounds that Hinata was hogging their room.

But that was the least of my worries. I heard soft footsteps coming down the hall and pausing at the door. A deep chuckle echoed in the room as I recognized the small voice that accompanied it. It seems as though Hinata was finally saying goodbye to her little 'boyfriend'.

The door closed, cutting off the voices of both teens as they stepped outside. Standing, I placed myself at the window, watching as they walked to the end of the path, Hinata smiling up at the boy.

My fists curled up at my sides, tension running all through me. I hate how he looks at her, but I hate even more how she lets him. I felt myself let out that snarl that I had been holding in all night as his head bent down to hers.

It was dark and the way that the lighting was placed I could only see their silhouettes, the light only allowing for the smallest of details to be visible. But it was obvious what was happening. The little bastard was kissing my sister.

Rage ran through me as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. My arm lashed out and smashed into the closest thing, which just so happened to a small wooden bowl. It fell to the ground with an unsatisfying ring. I wanted to break something, preferably the little bastard's face.

My eyes snapped back to the window in time to Hinata waving goodbye to the bastard as he walked off. Closing my eyes I tried to calm myself as I walked to the entryway, leaning against the far wall just as Hinata slipped inside the door, her face dusted with a light blush.

Her eyes seemed to widen when she saw me standing there, her blush darkening by a small fraction. "S-Sasuke," I could tell she was surprised. The way that she bit her lip and shifted her weight was more than enough to tell me that she felt embarrassed, maybe even a little uncomfortable. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What? I'm not allowed to stand here now?" I snapped. I saw her stiffen. Obviously she understood what kind of mood I was in. Silence passed over us and we stood there, the cold of the night finally beginning to sink into the house. "Quite a little show you put on out there. I have to admit" I advanced closer to her, my veins pulsing anger through me. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Her eyes lifted to meet mine and I saw many things swimming within their ivory depths; hurt, anger, humiliation, and something else that sparked my interest even more. She seemed breathless when she spoke, her little chest rising and falling rapidly.

"S-Sasuke I-"Her jaw set and her eyes narrowed in determination as she looked straight at me. "I hardly think that's any of your business."

The way that she was looking at me, her eyes ablaze with defiance; I just wanted to touch her. I wanted to force her into submission using only my touch and I wanted to kiss her; to taste the anger and heat that radiated off of her small body. I wanted her.

My hands reached out to her and in little less than a second I had her against the wall, our bodies separated by only inches; only a few, sufferable, intoxicating inches. If she was surprised she didn't show it, her eyes never wavering from my own.

"I don't want you going near him ever again." I could hear the bitter hatred in my voice and watched as it settled in the air between us. I tried to think for a moment, to think ahead and see where this could take us. But the way her lips were parted slightly, the way her chest rose and fell in unison with my own, the way her sweet, innocent, soft body was so close to my own; I found the words slipping out without even thinking about it. "I don't want him ever touching what's mine."

Her small hands grasped at the fabric of my shirt as my mouth crashed onto hers. The kiss was hard and unyielding as I kept my eyes open, staring into hers. I slid my hands down her sides and rested them on her hips- willing her to give in.

A small moan bubbled up in her throat and I smirked into the kiss, moving my lips over hers and pulling her body closer to mine, crushing her frail frame into me. Whether on purpose or not, I felt her hips rock into mine; the friction earning a low growl from me as my lips moved to her neck.

Her head titled back as I moved down her neck to her collar bone, biting and licking the smooth skin that was spread out so generously before me. She made small, high pitched mewling noises when I stopped, resting my forehead against hers.

I watched as her eyes slid open, her pearl eyes dark with emotion and her lips swollen to a cherry red.

I remembered with a small smirk that this wasn't the first time this had happened. A little over two years ago Hinata had come home crying. She had said some of the girls in her class were making fun of her because she still hadn't gotten her first kiss. I remember her surprise when I bent down and swiftly placed my lips over hers. I also remember how quickly and eagerly she had returned it.

"What did I tell you before?" I breathed, pulling her into a slow and deep kiss. I could feel her melting into me. She gave a very satisfying moan as I pulled back, my teeth raking across her lower lip. "I'm the only one who's allowed to do this to you."

She shuddered against me and this time it was her who closed the space between us. The kiss was slow and sweet, just like her and I found it even more addicting than the other, heavier kisses we had shared not moments before. My hands traced along her body just as they had been itching to do for days, months, years.

We separated and she smiled at me, a small sincere smile.

"Hinata!" My head snapped to the side, hearing someone walking down the hall. Great, someone just had to ruin the mood didn't they? I glanced down to see a wide eyed Hinata still in my arms. She was so cute when she looked all panicked and flushed. I held back a laugh as she tried to squeeze her way out of my embrace. She pouted up at me, giving me a stony glare that I would assume meant that she didn't find this amusing.

I thought better of it, but it was much too tempting. In a quick move I gave her a kiss right on her pouty lips, giving a light chuckle as I released her. She quickly scrambled away, calling out to her friend that she'd be there in a minute.

She glanced back up at me, a blush climbing up her neck as my eyes stared at her lips and then raked down her body. Suddenly I was filled with the urge to touch her all over again.

I watched as her fingers played with the hem of her shirt, twirling in and around the fabric. I noticed how her feet shuffled and her eyes tried to look anywhere but at me. I found it adorable. "G-goodnight, Sasuke." And with that, she was gone, down the hall and hidden from my eyes by her bedroom door.

I let out a breath and leaned against the wall. I could still feel her skin, her lips, the way her body fit into mine. I could feel the heat that she had radiated. I could feel it all, I could even feel-

"Well, I suppose I should have seen this coming." My eyes popped open hearing that voice. Itachi stood to the side, his large frame towering in the lit doorway. "But really little brother, I thought you would have had a little more restraint when it came to our cute little sister."

"Shut up." I really didn't want to talk about this with him. Couldn't he see I was having a moment? "Like you know anything."

"Well I remember how well you two got along before I left. You were always so cute, playing together and falling asleep all tangled up." He was smirking, his tongue clicking together in a way that made me want to throttle him. "What would father say?"

"I don't give a fuck what our father would say." I spat. Itachi didn't seem surprised. In fact he seemed as indifferent to my feelings as ever. Bastard.

"Regardless," he breathed, wiping a stray hair out of his face, "poor Hina-chan. Getting taken advantage of like that. And by her big brother no less." I blanched, feeling my chest restrict. I suddenly remembered that I was her big brother, that I was the one who was supposed to be taking care of her and Hanabi. Well, fuck.

Itachi seemed slightly surprised by my reaction. "Oh calm down, it's not like you're related or anything." He seemed almost annoyed to have to remind me of this small fact. Almost as annoyed as I was that he felt that he had to remind me. I knew that I wasn't actually related to them, of course I knew that.

"You don't know anything Itachi. You left; I'm the one who's been taking care of them for the last three years. So just shut the fuck up and keep your thoughts to yourself." I moved to the door, grabbing my keys and stuffing them in my pocket.

"Where are you going?" He asked, calm as ever. I hate him, I really do.

"None of your business." With that I slammed the door behind me and walked to the car. I suddenly didn't feel like staying in that house and having to look at his face. Starting the engine I took the familiar path to Naruto's house. He was probably still awake and he wouldn't ask too many questions- or at least I really, really hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

AN: Hope that wasn't a disapointment. I found it rather difficult to write a good scene that would live up to all the build up and this was as close as I could get...sigh. Well, I'll just have to work on it and write an even better one next time, won't I? K. don't forget to review and all that good stuff!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok. Here's the next installment in the Sublte Understandings Story. A bit short and it may seem unneeded, but trust me, it's important. Hope you enjoy.

TO cakeesuki: I was considering writing a lemon for this story (especially once it gets to the later chapters) but I've never written one. I'd rather not ruin this otherwise nice story with a horrible lemon...so if it's going to happen, I'll have to work on my lemon writing skills. Suffice it so say, if there is going to be a lemon, it won't be for a while. sorry to disappoint.

TO La Mariposa3795: Thank you for appreciating the hallway scene. I must say, I think it's my finest makeout scene yet.

and TO all readers: sorry if I'm confusing you with all the age changing...I'm using practically every naruto character that I can think of somewhere in the story, but their ages and roles are all mixed up, just for some added fun. :P

Enjoy.

* * *

"It's just not fair." Naruto whined, throwing himself in the booth. Ino soon accompanied him, her face lit up with a victorious smile.

"Don't whine just because I get better tips than you." Naruto scowled, or at least the closest he can come to scowling – which is no more than a glorified pout. Their bickering went back and forth; Naruto complaining of Ino 'shaking her ass for the frat boys' and Ino accusing Naruto of being a sour loser. It was the same fight they'd been having for days and it was really starting to piss me off.

"Would you both just shut up?" My words snapped them out of their argument. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but I got up before he could and retreated to the front desk.

I felt miserable. I had had a headache for hours that refused to go away; only made worse by the two annoying blondes. I rubbed furiously at my temples but felt no better. Growling, I dropped my head to the cool counter top, my raven spikes acting as a cushion.

I was sick of this. I wanted nothing more than to go home, crawl under the covers, and sleep. The last few days had been filled with nothing but rain and cold winds. There were hardly any customers, leaving me prey to Naruto and Ino's constant need for conversation.

I sent a quick glare over at the couple. They were just so annoying. Sighing, I slid to the floor. The wood walls felt cool against my back. In all honesty, I knew it wasn't their fault that I had been so irritable these last few days.

I knew that most of my problems stemmed from the fact that I hadn't been able to see much less talk to Hinata since we'd kissed, and it was really starting to get to me. Between my shifts at the diner and her preparations for the party we were only able to meet in passing, and never alone. God how I wanted her alone.

"Hey man, you ok?" Naruto looked at me from over the counter, his blonde spikes spilling over his face and into his eyes. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine."

"If you say so." He shrugged, but still kept a wary eye on me as he scanned over the dining area. Jumping around the counter he sat down beside me. "Listen, I know you're not exactly feeling the best about you and Hinata right now," I glared at him. He only smiled sheepishly before continuing. "But it'll all work out." I rolled my eyes; Naruto never was good with advice. "I mean, it's you and Hinata, what could happen?"

We spent the remainder of our shifts sitting there. It was kind of nice; Naruto talked into my ear about things that I paid no attention to and I reminisced about Hinata and those beautiful rosy lips of hers.

===-----=====-------=======

A sigh escaped me as I walked into the house. I carried a bag of takeout into the kitchen, leaving it on the counter. There was a note taped to the fridge.

_Sasuke,_

_Just working on some last minute things for the party. Be back before midnight. Don't forget to get the drinks._

_Hinata._

Disappointment washed through me; another night without seeing Hinata. Another night without seeing the sweet, supple curves of my absolutely irresistible little sister. Thinking back to a rather pleasant memory involving Hinata in a bikini I walked down the hall. Hinata was out and Itachi's car was gone, so it would only be me and Hanabi for dinner tonight.

I didn't bother knocking as I swung their bedroom door open. "Hanabi I brought dinner-" A small, high pitched gasp cut through the air. Anger coursed through me as I watched Hanabi stare at me like a deer caught in the headlights. The silver haired teen currently lying on top of her, however, didn't seem to notice until Hanabi tried to wriggle out from under him.

He raised his head from her neck, bored black eyes meeting my own. In a second I was across the room and lifting the boy off of her bed by the back of his shirt. "What the fuck are you doing to my sister?"

He gave me a passive look which did nothing more than to piss me off even more. "We're just," He paused for a moment, his eye sliding over Hanabi who – as I just noticed – had mush less clothes on than she should have. "Hanging out."

A stream of cuss words ripped from my lips as I pulled him out of the room, the teenage boy stumbling awkwardly behind me. "Sasu-nii!" Hanabi cried out, following after us. "Stop it, you're hurting him."

"I sure fucking hope I'm hurting him." He struggled against my hold as I tossed him out into the rain, my hands itching to rip him apart. "Get the fuck out of here." I snarled. Hanabi was behind me, pulling on my shirt and telling me to stop. "And don't you dare ever even look at my sister again or I swear to fucking god; I will kill you." The door slammed in his smug little face as I turned, all my rage now focusing on the flustered girl.

"And you," she flinched at my tone, my words cutting the air like steel, "what the fuck do you think you were doing?" I let out a shaky breath, trying to reign in my anger. "Go to your room and don't you dare come out until I come and get you."

"No." Tears spilled down her face as she stood her ground, her small frame shaking – whether with fear or determination I couldn't guess. "You had no right to do that Sasu-nii."

"No right?" I felt my anger rush back full force. "You're god damned eleven years old Hanabi. You shouldn't being even thinking about doing," I faltered, thinking back to the position I had found them in, "that." I spat the word.

How could this be happening? My eleven year old sister was going to have sex with some teenage punk. Eleven years old; god, how could I have let this happen?

My rage left me, leaving only shock and a feeling I could only describe as nausea. Taking a few shaky steps I managed to make it to the couch before collapsing, suddenly remembering my headache.

"It's not like that." She shuffled in front of me, but I couldn't even look at her. It was my fault. I should have been more careful with her. But what was I supposed to say? "We weren't going to go that far."

"How can you say that?" The words flew out, but they lacked the conviction I had had earlier. Hanabi took a seat beside me, her dark hair cascading over her shoulder and her hands ringing together nervously. God she look so much like Hinata right now. "He's a guy Hanabi. What would you have done if he hadn't stopped?"

She took in a shaky breath, her tears stopping momentarily. "Kakashi wouldn't do that." I didn't have the heart to argue with her right now. "I really like him Sasu-nii." She rested her head on my shoulder, tears streaking her cheeks once again. "I know I shouldn't have let it go that far." Her body shook against mine and I pulled her into my arms. "But," her tears increased, her voice cracking with effort "I just really, really want him to like me."

I held her while she cried. I told her how she shouldn't have to do that for a guy. I told her that she should never feel inadequate. I told her everything I could think of to fix this, but still she cried.

I carried her back to her room where I laid her on the bed and left; telling her to get some sleep. I retreated to the living room where I proceeded to let every curse word I know slip from my lips in anger and frustration.

I cursed that punk for making her think she had to do that; I cursed her mother for leaving her and never teaching her the things she needed; and I cursed my father for leaving me, a clueless boy, to raise two small girls all by myself.

"Fuck." This was messed up.

===----=====------=======

I had retired to my room after rampaging throughout the house. I was tired and confused. Even with all of my efforts put into it, I just couldn't understand teenage girl emotions.

My body tensed when the front door was unlocked, followed by soft humming. Hinata was back. She picked her way down the hall and paused in front of my room. I sat up on the end of the bed, finding myself only a good two feet from the doorway.

I held my breath before the door cracked open, her beautiful face looking inside. Her eyes widened when she saw me, opening the door all the way.

"Oh, good, you're awake." We were alone. For the first time since I'd kissed her, I had her all to myself. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her; to claim her as my own. "I just wanted to let you know I was home." She bit her lip before backing back out of the room. "Good night, Sasuke." And she left.

Sighing in exasperation I fell back onto the bed. Rolling over I was determined to sleep, if only to end this day. I still had a headache, I had no idea what to do about Hanabi, and I couldn't figure out what was going through Hinata's head. Maybe I should talk to a girl about it; maybe Ino or Tenten. This teenage girl emotion thing was really starting to get on my nerves.

* * *

AN: So that's it for now. Not much I know, but I should update soon (not that that's meant much in the past). So, don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok, here's the deal; I hate this chapter. I actually wrote it a week or more ago, but there was just SOMETHING about it that I hated. I spent hours reading and rereading it and I just couldn't figure out what it was or how to fix it without rewriting the whole thing from a different angle. So, I'm sorry that there's something off about this chapter. I'm dissapointed in myself for even writting this crap, but hopefully it'll be good enough for now. Maybe I'll rewrite it later or something...who knows.

PS. I'm sorry if some of the grammer and spelling is a little off. My spell check kinda sucks.

ALSO a note for everyone....I can't remember if I mentioned this before, but Kakashi is about 13 in this story. I wanted to clarify that since he was 'getting it on' with Hanabi. And don't worry, we'll be seeing a lot more of Kakashi in this story. *Smiley face*

And thank you to all of my reviewers. You are all very kind.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You caught your eleven year old sister having sex with some guy?" Tenten asked, her brown eyes shining with doubt. I scoffed, scanning the aisles for anything that caught my eye.

"They weren't actually doing anything," I defended, "yet." She made a sound of disapproval as she stopped to examine a few cases of alcohol. "She said that she would have though, because she likes him." I rubbed my face in frustration. This whole thing was messed up. "That's what I'm really worried about."

"And to remedy the situation, you're throwing a kegger." I hate it when she's sarcastic. "How responsible of you." I bit my tongue. As much of a bitch Tenten can be at times, she was a good friend. And I still needed advice.

"You know the party's for Hinata. Hanabi won't even be there."

"Yeah, yeah." She moved on, putting a few cases into the cart. "If you ask me, which I'm assuming you are, Hanabi just needs someone to talk to her. The poor girl was abandoned by her mother when she was six; she has no idea what she's doing." Anger rose in me again thinking about their mother. Insolent bitch. "And lets face it, you're not exactly the best role model."

"I know that." I groaned in frustration, shoving my anger aside. I needed to concentrate, getting upset wouldn't help anything. "But what am I supposed to say to her?"

"Just say what you'd say to a guy." She paused in her browsing, her eyes settling on me in consideration. "Just, be more gentle than you normally would; girls tend to be fragile." I stifled a laugh at the irony. Tenten was the last person I'd expect to be telling me about how fragile girls can be.

She seemed to sense my humor as she tucked a strand of short brown hair behind her ear. She turned her back to me as she heaved yet another case into the cart. I rolled my eyes. This was why I hated asking Tenten to buy me alcohol, she insisted on picking everything and she always bought enough to supply an army.

"And let me guess; you're having Hinata troubles too?" She quirked an eyebrow. I looked away, not willing to look at her. She always had a way of knowing what was going on. She had claimed at one point that it was women's intuition. But I lived with two women, and neither one of them had ever been able to read my mind; thank god. Hinata might never come near me again if she knew what I was really thinking.

I grunted in affirmation, unwilling to voice anything else. Tenten just smirked, something that I'm sure she had learned from me.

"What'd you do this time?" She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Did you beat up her boyfriend?" I paused, but shook my head. The Kiba issue could be addressed some other time. Tenten stopped, the cart swerving with the weight. "Well then, what did you do?"

I looked ahead, my face still and my voice even. "I kissed her." She looked shocked. I watched as her expression changed and her brow furrowed.

"Sasuke," she breathed, her shoulders slumping. "Why would you do that?" Leaning heavily against the cart she placed a hand at her hip. "No wonder you two are having problems. She's probably freaking out."

"I know, but I'm sick of waiting Tenten. I controlled myself for two years, and she's almost sixteen now." I let out a breath, steadying my fragile temper. "You have no idea what she does to me." I thought of all the times my eyes had followed her in a room, memorizing the way her legs moved and her hips swayed. I had spent countless hours imaging those perfect legs wrapped around me.

"Regardless of how long you've waited, you're going to have to wait longer." Her words were hushed, but her voice was strong. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but you're twenty years old, and she's only a fifteen year old girl. There are some lines that just shouldn't be crossed." She pushed the cart toward the checkout. "You'll just have to wait a little while longer, that's all."

I followed her out of the store and to the car, my mind focusing on other things as Tenten talked about the party. I knew that waiting was the best advice she could give. In fact, it was the same advice she had given me when I told her how I had stolen Hinata's first kiss two years back.

A sigh escaped me when I realized the truth in Tenten's words. She's a fifteen year old girl, and she's my little sister. Maybe there _are_ some lines that just shouldn't be crossed. Not yet anyways.

==----====-------======

Hanabi had left to spend the night at Shino's house. I had been displeased at first; Shino was, after all, a boy. But she had stated her case calmly, saying how no one else was available and how Shino was like a brother to her. I scoffed at the irony of the statement but let her go anyways.

I had first met Shino when she had brought him home from school in the first grade. They had been in the same class every year since and I really how grown accustomed to him roaming around the house. I have to admit, if she was going to be hanging out with a boy, I'd prefer it to be him.

"Sasuke, move this couch to the wall." I blinked up at Tenten. She had been bossing me around since we got back. Hinata was scurrying around doing god knows what and Tenten had volunteered our help. I would have volunteered on my own, but now I was sitting stubbornly on the couch, studiously ignoring all of her requests.

"I'm using it." Her scowl mirrored my own.

"Well then use it," she gestured to the far wall, "over there." When I didn't move she only huffed in frustration before pushing an armchair out of the way. "This is the only room big enough for the stage and Hinata's bringing it in any second so start helping."

I grunted before sliding the couch to the wall. Hinata, as it had been revealed not an hour earlier, had found a band to perform at the party. I found myself feeling a little apprehensive at the news. Live music at a party never did bode well for the host's house.

"Sasuke," Hinata stepped into the room, her arms full of sound equipment, "the band's here. Can you help set up?" I only nodded.

She walked to a corner and bent to set the box on the ground. I found myself staring at her legs and up, noticing a flash of red under her skirt. The only red underwear Hinata owned had a small white bow on the front; one of my personal favorites. I smiled thinking about how they must fit perfectly over her rounded hips. Hips that I had days before had the pleasure of holding. I wanted to touch her again, to imprint the feel of her hips against my own in my mind for forever.

Tenten had excused herself to organizing the bar – which she had offered to tend – while I helped the band set up. Hinata had disappeared with her friends. Brushing each others hair and trying on each others clothes no doubt. Tenten laughed when I shared this idea with her, telling me how I really had no clue when it came to teenage girls. Yeah, that really seems to be my problem lately.

==---====------======

It was hot, crowded, and it smelled of beer and body odor. That's how I would describe my house. I hadn't doubted that this party was going to be big, but I honestly hadn't expected what looked to be the entire high school to show up. I couldn't even move without some scrawny teen in black rubbing up against me.

Staggering out of the crowd I threw a scowl over my shoulder at a kid who had decided that I was the perfect place to dump the remains of his drink. Damned teenagers.

"Hey, great party, isn't it?" Ino screamed over the music. I moved behind the bar with her, glad to be rid of the jostling crowd. Ino had arrived about an hour earlier and offered to take over for Tenten who was currently dancing with a boy with more piercings on his face than I cared to count.

I only grunted a reply that I'm sure she didn't understand. She handed out two bottles before sliding a glass over to me. I downed it, not stopping to taste it. "Where's Naruto?" I asked, feeling odd just standing there.

She pointed through the crowd where I could just make out a patch of blonde bouncing with the music. As usual, Naruto had thrown himself in the center of the pit, not bothered by all the bodies pressed up against him.

I stood there in silence, deafly handing out drinks as kids milled around the bar. I hadn't been able to see much of Hinata all night. I had seen her a few times in the crowd, but I hadn't been able to talk to her. Although, I must admit, I definitely liked what I saw. Short black shorts, lime green tank top, and those silver bracelets I had bought her for her birthday. Absolutely delicious.

"Hey." Ino yelled at me, her face close to mine. I glared, biting out a 'what' which only got me a roll of the eyes from the blonde. "Your brother's home." I turned to where she was looking, praying to god that she had forgotten what my brother looked like and had made a mistake.

His eyes met mine for a second before he turned and talked to someone I couldn't see. Why was he even here? I hadn't talked to him in days and I had assumed he'd skip the party all together; this wasn't exactly his kind of thing. He turned and flashed a wave in out direction. Bastard.

My frown deepened when Ino waved back. She only shrugged her shoulders at me and continued tending to the guests. I looked back but Itachi was gone. Great. Scowling in frustration I pushed my way back into the crowd, not bothering to say goodbye to Ino.

I scanned the crowds looking for a familiar face. I recognized some of the people but most of them were complete strangers. Pushing through I smirked seeing a smiling Hinata talking with a few friends. Not pausing to think I grasped her arm and pulled her to the dance floor.

She blushed up at me as I wrapped my arms loosely around her waist. I wanted to pull her tighter against me, to feel the curves of her body; but was able to restrain myself; brothers don't want to feel up their sisters. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered, her eyes darting across my face. I gave her a friendly smile, determined to take Tenten's advice and be nothing more than a brother to her. She was probably right; Hinata was most likely just confused. What she needed right now was a brother; no matter how much I wanted to kiss her. "Thank you, for helping."

"You're welcome." She smiled at me and placed her head on my chest. I could live with this. I could be just her brother for a few more years. Aw fuck, who am I kidding? It's only been a few hours and I can barely stop myself from ravishing her right here. A ghost of a smile graced my lips. But for her, I'd, at the very least, try.

We danced for a while, Hinata's fingers brushing circles on my chest and giving me odd chills that had me practically begging for more. She left me with a smile and retreated through the crowd. Feeling suddenly spent I wound my way through the halls and pushed myself into my room. The noise was muted by the thick walls, but it still pulsed in my ears.

I laid on the bed and thought about Hinata. I fantasized over what her skin would feel like against my own. A groan escaped me when I realized that fantasizing was the closest I was going to get for a long time.

==---====------======

Hours passed as I wandered through out the house, returning to my room every so often before working my way back through the chaos. It was becoming early morning and although many people had left, the party seemed to be no where near its end.

Running a hand down my face I winced when the band started up a particularly loud song. Casting a quick glance around the rooms I shrugged and went back to my room, determined not to emerge before everyone was gone. Besides, I'm sure Tenten would be able to handle it if anything did happen.

My body ached as I crawled onto the bed, my back facing the door. Finally, some peace and quiet. Sound stumbled into the room as someone stepped inside, shutting the door behind them.

"This room is off limits." I barked. Didn't these effing kids know how to read?

"Sasuke." I rolled over; I knew that voice. Hinata leaned against the door, her eyes gazing intently at the floor.

"Hey," I got up without realizing it, running a hand down her arm. "Did something happen?" Sudden images of fights and fires ran through my mind; my poor, poor house.

"N-No!" She shouted, a blush rushing to her face. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. The brotherly thing to do would be to sit her down and ask her what was wrong. But if I did that, I'm not sure I'd ever let her leave my room. I suppressed the smile that itched to spread across my lips when I thought about that.

"I just," she inched closer, her hand grabbing at the hem of my shirt, toying with it, "I just w-wanted to be with you." Her fingers brushed against the skin of my stomach, sending a ripple of pleasure up my spine and before I could stop myself, I kissed her.

My hands found their way to her waist as she ran her hands through my hair. It was slow, just our lips moving against each other. My tongue traced against her bottom lip. She didn't hesitate before parting her lips, allowing my tongue to draw out her own. She shivered and I pulled her closer, the kiss turning fevered.

I pulled back, reveling in the glazed look in her eyes. A devious smile spread across my lips as I threw her onto the bed. Chuckling at her surprise I crawled over her, claiming her mouth again.

I smiled at the exhilaration I felt. Kissing Hinata would never get old. I craved her. I craved her lips, her body; her taste. I wanted everything that was her, and I wanted all of it, all to myself.

My mouth drifted to her neck and collar bone. I bit her smooth skin, confident that there would be a mark in the morning, something that would mark her as mine. I felt her hands on me, exploring me. My lips caressed hers again, encouraging her to touch me.

A hand slipped under her shirt, feeling the flatness of her stomach. My fingers flitted across the smooth expanse of skin, savoring the silken feel. She moaned as I brushed against a particularly sensitive spot, committing the small noise to memory.

I knew that this wasn't what a brother should be doing. But I found myself not caring as I felt her arch against me. A smirk etched onto my mouth. Yeah, I was totally done waiting.

* * *

AN: So, yes, that was the end of my horrible, horrible chapter. *sigh* I just don't know what's wrong with it...well, til next time. Hopefully the next chapter isn't as...bad.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok. I'm finally back with the next installment for this story. Hope it's okay and if you leave a review, tell me if this should be made into an M rated story.

* * *

"Sasuke." I jumped, spilling my coffee on the kitchen table. Hinata gave a small smile, her hand reaching to wipe a small stain from my shirt.

"hn?" I cursed in my mind, refilling my cup. Damned coffee and its stupid abilities to burn people.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something today." I glanced up at Hinata as I sat back down. Her words were innocent, her smile was innocent, heck, even her eyes were innocent; but I am positive that her thoughts were anything but.

"What did you have in mind?" Please be something that doesn't involve being locked in my room together. I don't think my body can take much more.

"I was thinking that maybe we could just hang out." Her hand wound into my hair as she sank onto my lap, her small skirt riding up to inappropriate heights. "You know, get to know each other better." Breathe in, breathe out. You can do this Sasuke, just focus.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea." Her face fell in disappointment, her eyes darting to the side.

"Oh, ok." She slid off of me, her hands fiddling nervously with her jacket. "Umm, you know, actually; I completely forgot. I was supposed to umm, help Gaara with his English project, so I'll just, uh, go over there now." She paused awkwardly in the doorway, her eyes not quite meeting mine. "I'll see you later."

I waited for the front door to close before banging my head against the table. Fuck me. I am the worst brother of all time. I have successfully seduced my little sister and now I can't even be near her without wanting to rip all of her clothes off. I was barely able to restrain myself last night. How the hell am I supposed to keep that up?

A knock interrupted my brooding. Answering the door my mood worsened seeing who it was; Kiba. How could I have forgotten about him?

"Is Hinata here?" His smile was nauseating. I don't know what Hinata ever saw in this twerp.

"No." I glanced down the street to Gaara's house. Hopefully she didn't see him and run over.

"Oh," Kiba glanced around awkwardly, his right index finger scratching nervously at his cheek. "Well when do you think she'll be back?"

I stared at him for a moment, making him sweat. Heh, serves him right. "Don't know. Probably not for a really, really long time." With that I shut the door. Hopefully he wouldn't be back for a while.

Hanabi returned home later, Sakura and Shino in toe. They spent hours huddled in a fort they had made out of the dining room table, chairs, and blankets. I couldn't help but wonder if this was the same girl who told me she was ready to have sex not days before.

"Sasu-nii." Hanabi entered my room. I lowered the book I had been reading to look at her, an eyebrow quirked. "I forgot to get you to sign this. My class is going on a three day field trip when we get back to school."

I took the offered paper, glancing it over before signing it and handing it back to her. "You should be getting to bed soon. Tell Sakura and Shino that they need to leave within the hour."

She nodded and left. I spent the next few hours again attempting to read, not actually reading more than fifty pages. My eyes drifted down to the bed. The same bed that I had spent hours in last night, exploring my sister. Again, I felt that familiar clenching in my stomach.

Footsteps alerted me of Hinata's return. Slipping off of the bed I exited the room to find her fumbling about in the kitchen. My lips twitched into a frown when I hear a small sob. Worry crowded my mind, what happened to make her cry?

"Hinata?" She jumped, her face tilting farther away from me. She brought a hand up to wipe her face.

"S-Sasuke. What are you still d-doing up?" Her fingers played nervously across the counter. I took a step closer but stopped when I saw her tense.

"Why are you crying?" She didn't answer. I felt lost, unsure what to do. I wanted more than anything to touch her, to take her in my arms and sooth her. But I just – couldn't. I had resolved not to touch her like that for a while; if just to keep myself in check.

"It's nothing." Even her voice was shaky. Setting my jaw I stepped closer. I might be restraining myself when it came to touching her, but I'm still her brother. I took her shoulder, gently turning her. Her face, tear streaked and filled with confusion and longing, made my insides squirm. She was beautiful.

"Hinata-"

"Just stop." She took in a ragged breath, her hand hitting mine away. "I don't understand you Sasuke." More tears spilled fresh from her eyes. She slid to the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees as she sobbed.

I dropped down to my knees, my fingers running through her hair. But my touch only seemed to make the crying worse. "Don't cry. Just tell me what's wrong."

"You're what's wrong!" Anger flashed across her face, her eyes rising to meet with mine. Shaky breaths passed her quivering lips. "One minute your kissing me and the next you-you can't even stand to look at me." Her hands burrowed into her hair in frustration. "Just tell me what you want from me."

I was the one making her cry? Damn it. I am such a jerk. Of course she was confused; I had never even bothered to tell her how I felt about her. But, tell her what I want from her? I thought it was obvious by now.

I kissed her, my hands pressing behind her neck. Her hands pushed feebly against my chest before they slid up and around my shoulders. I felt her shift as she came closer to me. A small moan shook my tongue as it made its way into her mouth. Hinata was practically swooning, and I loved it.

I pulled back, an audible pop sounding through the quiet kitchen. She was completely out of breath and completely god damned fuckable. "I want everything. I want to touch you, kiss you, and god I want to fuck you. I want you to be mine." The last part came out as a growl.

Hands shoved against my chest and next thing I knew I was on the ground; Hinata seated on my stomach, and her supple legs on either side of me. Her lips found mine in a heated kiss as her hand snaked into my hair, tugging hard enough to warrant a small grunt from me. I traced the skin of her leg as I tried to reign in my emotions. If this didn't stop soon she was bound to notice just how much I wanted her.

I moved to sit up, trying to gain some control of the situation. Any chances I had were lost however when her body slid down mine, her warmth landing firmly on my need. I broke the kiss, my breathing hard and ragged. Hinata seemed to pause for a second before a sinful smile came to her swollen, glistening lips.

A wave of pleasure racked my body as Hinata slowly rocked against me. Shit, where had she learned that? A groan escaped my lips and she pulled on my hair, exposing my neck. She kissed me once, twice, three times down to my collar bone before she moved to nibble on ear, her hot breath spilling against the wet skin where she had kissed me.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Her voice, sweet and anything but innocent, was like verbal sex. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from let out another embarrassing noise. Her tongue traced the shell of my ear. "You can have me anytime."

I had to concentrate to stop myself from cuming right there. Fuck. With that she stood and left for her room. I couldn't help but stare at her perfectly sculpted ass as she did. Releasing a breath I fell back onto the floor. I groaned, pulling a hand through my already messed up hair. Just what had I turned my little sister into?

* * *

AN: OK. So that was that. Sorry it was short and a little awkwardly written. It's hard for me to edit after just writting something. Don't forget to review. :)


End file.
